History has shown that consumers will not buy cosmetics which are unsatisfactory for the individual's desired use. Indeed, consumers will not purchase a cosmetic without first having had an opportunity to apply the product to their skin. In response to this consumer desire, the cosmetic industry has had a long history of utilizing demonstrators to facilitate this custom. Prior demonstrators have included the manufacture of miniature lipstick dispensers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,298, cosmetic kits, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,874 and cosmetic brushes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,354. Prior demonstrators have inherent problems, however, such as easy theft of the demonstrator, storage problems, manufacturing expense and more recently hygienic concerns caused by the re-use of such demonstrators by the consumer in connection with the fear of modern communicable diseases such as AIDS. Additionally, such prior demonstrators do not replicate the same "look and feel" as the normally purchased cosmetic provides the consumer.
Due to these inherent problems, there has been a long-felt need for a cosmetics demonstrator that is inexpensive, easily manufactured, disposable, and more hygienic than those of the prior art.
The applicant's invention provides a cosmetic demonstrator that is easily and inexpensively manufactured, disposable, aesthetically pleasing, hygienic and capable of producing the same "look and feel" as the normally sold cosmetic.
Thus, the present invention provides many advantages and eliminates many of the deficiencies of the prior art.